The hunt (The new forbidden sequel)
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Rose Malfoy is turning 16 years old and only ever had one thing on her mind: Avenging her parents, which means killing Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander. She will face many challenges, discover the meaning of family, love, and more importantly, she will discover who she truly is and was meant to be. GENRE 3: Romance -Sequel to -The new forbidden -Lily and Scorpius-


The 15 year-old Rose Astroia Malfoy looked at herself in the mirror. A blank expression consuming her face as she slowly slid the brush down her knotted, waist lenth, curly white blonde hair that she had inherited from her dad. Her bright chocolate brown eyes that stood out against her face, which she obviously got from her mother. It was painful for her to look in the mirror, painful for her to know these traits she got from her parents. Her parents whom she carried little memories for. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her lap. She pictured her mothers pretty face, clasping the bars of her crib, tears streaming down her face. That was the only memory she held for her mother, and the only memory she had from her father was him blowing her a kiss and then running outside, leaving herself and her mother screaming. She snapped back into reality, and stood up, gently placingher brush on her desk. she turned sideways and looked at her body, she had gotten her height, at 5'9" from her father, but her small curves and skinny figure from her mum. She smiled sadly at the thought of how she was the perfect combination of her mother and father. She missed them, and she grieved for them everyday. Thought her Uncle Albus had raised her and given her a good life, she still knew there was a piece of her missing, and it always would be, but it might lessen if she made Lucy and Lorcan rot in the deepest depths of hell together for eternity.

"Rose, breakfast!" She heard Albus called from downstairs.

Rose groaned as she slowly made her way out the down, and down the stairs, flipping her hair infront of her shoulder and allowing it to wrap around her face. She slid in her chair at the table, and looked out the window into the front yard. Her parents were killed there. They were found dead there. And somewhere out there, Lorcan and Lucy stood as they ruthlessly murdered her parents and ruined her life.

Albus set down a plate infront of her and sat across from her, smiling as he began to stuff his face. When he swallowed he noticed Rose hadn't touched her plate, spoken a word, or taken her eyes off of the front yard, he leaned over the table, and waved his hand infront of her face, "Heelllooo, earth to Rose?"

Rose didn't move, blink, or let Albus' waving hand interrupt her thoughts or gaze, "It's rude to lean over the table, Uncle Al."

Albus sat back in his chair and shook his head. He was amused, worried, and angry she thought she could talk to him like that. He breathed in and out a few times before he spoke. He really hated getting angry with her, as she was overall a really good kid and did have a really hard life. She was rarely in this bad of a mood, either. Though she always seemed a little disconnected, she was always sarcastic, fun, and crazy, "Rose, what is going on with you?"

Rose suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes as she turned at looked at him, "Have you ever loved someone so much, and you would do absolutely anything for them, but at the same time it hurts to look at them?"

Albus thought of Rose herself when she asked to question. She reminded him so much of Scorpius and Lily, sometimes it hurt him to look at her, but he loved her more than life itself. So he nodded as he noticed the tears in her eyes, "I know how you feel."

So she continued, "Can i talk to you, seriously? About a boy?"

Albus felt heat rising up inside him. Boy are what had gotten his baby sister killed. He had to remind himself that she was not Lily. Though he loved his sister very much, she had always let her heart make desicions, instead on her brain. But Rose wasn't like that, she was a smart girl with a good head on her. She was fifteen, it was bound to happen. "Of course, what's going on?"

She let the tears fall down her face as she bit her lip, fearing her uncles disapproval, "I love Lucas Scamander," she paused, waiting for the rage, but it didn't come, so she continued, "But everytime i look at him, i see his uncle standing over my parents bodies," she felt her lip begin to quiver as the silent tears turned into sobs and she felt her uncles arms wrap around her.

"Lily, it's okay. He is not his uncle, and there's nothing you can do for your parents."

Lily stopped sobbing and stared out the window over Albus' shoulder. _Bullshit there isnt._


End file.
